


9x21

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Top!Cas, based around 9x21, kind of, mostly canon compliant, post-Abbadon, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week. One week of helping Cas and being shoved around by some dicky angel in a red suit, and Dean was so far beyond done. One week was all it took for him to lose his shit completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9x21

**Author's Note:**

> So ever since I saw the sneak peek for 9x21 I just had this feeling about the angel in the red suit. My mind decided he has a thing for Cas and I couldn't get the thought out of my head, so this happened. Whoops.
> 
> I dunno red-suit's name, so I'm calling him Azrael for now. If we find out his name later, I'll come back and change it (:
> 
> Aaaand, I'm super sorry about the title, I couldn't think of anything not terrible or stupidly cheesy to call it.
> 
> EDIT: Special thanks to FlailingZombie because this was just a dumb thing in my head until she demanded I write it c:

The door opened before Dean could knock on it. A slim man in a red suit dropped his hand from the handle, looking more than a little displeased to see them. 

"The Commander is busy," he said bluntly.

"He called me here," Dean scowled back, "so you wanna let him know we're here?"

"You've been here often enough," he said, as though disgusted by the very idea, "I think you can find your own way to his office."

Dean shared a look with his brother and brushed past the angel and crossed the cluttered room to the short staircase that led up to 'The Commander's' office. He rolled his eyes at the title and climbed the stairs to Cas' large office.

"Dude, what the fuck is up with your minion? He's moodier than usual today."

"Hello, Dean," Cas replied with a soft smile, "Sam."

"Hey, Cas. Dean said you needed our help, but you didn't want to go into detail over the phone."

"I do," he said simply, "as for your question, Dean, I don't know that anything is wrong with him. I do need your help though, and the others don't make any difference to that."

"Right, Cas."

\- - - 

One week. One week of helping Cas and being shoved around by some dicky angel in a red suit, and Dean was so far beyond done. One week was all it took for him to lose his shit completely. 

He was standing in the office, Sam on one side and the red-suited dick - he didn't even know the guy's name - in front of him with his hands on his hips. He was so sick of this guy and he kiss-ass attitude toward Cas. Everything was always ' _yes sir, of course sir_ ', ' _the commander will see you now_ '. Dude was more than a little obsessed with Cas and it made Dean want to punch him into next week. It didn't help that Cas was oblivious as fuck and defended the idiot every time Dean made some comment about him. 

He clenched his hands into fists at his sides, glaring across the room as Sam's hand closed around his arm. He could practically feel the bitchface aimed in his direction and he rolled his eyes, not for the first time that day. He smirked when Sam's phone went off.

"Five minutes, I swear to God, don't go starting any fights." Sam answered the phone and left the room shaking his head. 

Almost as soon as he was gone, the angel looked up at him, "you always let him tell you what to do. I thought _you_ were the bossy one." 

Dean shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to punch the dick in his stupid, smug face, "you wanna shut up before I put you through that window?"

-

Dean had him by the front of his jacket, when Sam returned, holding him off the floor against the wall. He ignored Sam's frustrated shouts, but he ignored them, keeping eye contact with the angel dick and glaring at him. He didn't release him until he heard the low rumble of Cas' voice behind him.

"What is going on?"

"They're fighting," Sam explained, "over you. I think."

Dean could picture the look on Cas' face, eyes narrowed and forehead crinkled as he asked what Sam was talking about.

"Cas, c'mon, not even _you_ can be that oblivious. This-" he gestured at the red-suited man against the wall.

"Azrael," Cas filled in.

"Azrael. You have to have noticed that he's more than just another minion." The man scoffed at the word and Dean shoved him back against the wall with a warning glare. "he follows you around like a lost puppy, Cas. My God, he's worse than Dean."

"Shut up, Sam."

"He is, though. He's totally infatuated, how can you not see that?"

"Stop," Cas said suddenly, turning on Dean and Azrael. Dean backed up a few steps, turning to face Cas. "Azrael, I need you to check in with Hannah. See if she has any new information on Metatron."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir," Dean mimicked, smirk firmly in place as he watched the angel leave. 

"Mature, Dean," Sam muttered next to him. Cas watched Azrael leave and turned on Dean again. For a moment, he was afraid Cas was going to smite him and go back to his hunt for Metatron, but as he approached, the angel's face broke into a smile.

"You are an idiot," he didn't skip a beat before cupping Dean's face in his hands and kissing him. Dean froze, not really sure what to do with this new development. He had thought about kissing Cas before, but it had never been like this. "Why did you never say anything?"

He opened his mouth to speak as Cas pulled away, but nothing came out. They just stood still, staring at each other as if willing something to happen. Cas broke the stillness, closing the space between them and winding his arms around Dean's waist. This time, when he kissed him, it was softer, letting Dean adjust to the newness. He was still standing stone-still, but as Cas' lips moved against his, life began to seep back into his limbs. 

His lips parted softly, allowing Cas to deepen the kiss as he walked them backward. Dean was oblivious of everything around him, only conscious of Cas and the way his body moved against his own. His hands slid up Cas' chest and around his neck bringing him closer as Cas pressed him against the wall. 

The choked-off laugh and mumbled ' _I'm gonna... Go_ ' from Sam were followed by a clattering sound and the bang of the door, and Dean realized with a sudden rush that they were alone. 

"Cas-" he breathed. 

"Mmhm," Cas replied, moving away from Dean's lips to kiss down his neck. His hands pushed up under Dean's multiple shirts, smoothing over bare skin as he flicked his tongue at the underside of Dean's jaw, sucking a small dark mark into his neck.

"We gonna do this right here? With all of them out there? And Sam?"

Cas glanced over his shoulder, "I think Sam has that under control," he hummed, leaning to one side so Dean could see Sam ushering the angels out of the main room. He shot a look that was half amusement and half mild disgust in Dean's direction and turned away after the angels. "I want you, Dean." The breathy voice in his ear pushed all thoughts of Sam away and he grabbed Cas by the lapels and pulled his back against him.

Their lips crashed together as Cas broke out of Dean's hold, shrugging the coat off his shoulders to wrap his arms around Dean's back. Cas' hands slipped down over his ass and Dean rolled his hips, surprised to find Cas was just as hard as he was. He jerked back a little, meeting Cas' gaze as realization settled in. 

He could barely hear of the thumping of his own heart and the heavy puffs of breath. Cas' mouth curved up into a soft smile and Dean pulled him back in again, pressing his hips up hard as he shoved the suit jacket to the ground. 

"You wear too many fuckin' clothes, Cas," he mumbled against his mouth, fumbling with Cas' belt buckle. Cas was still struggling to get Dean's jacket and over shirt off while he was still pressed firmly against the wall.

"That's rather hypocritical, don't you think?"

Dean smirked and caught Cas' mouth again, effectively shutting him up. He arched into Cas, letting his loose clothing fall to the ground, and tugged his t-shirt over his head, only breaking their kiss for a second before Cas was nipping at his lip again. 

He pulled Cas' shirt up over his head, kissing his chest and stomach as he dropped to his knees. Cas' pants were around his ankles, shortly followed by his boxers and he fell against the wall, holding himself up by his elbows. Dean pressed kisses along the length of his cock, licking up the side and flicking his tongue at the head. Cas groaned loudly as he swallowed down his entire length.

" _Dean_."

He hummed around Cas' cock in response, drawing a desperate whine from the angel as his hips bucked, driving his cock further into Dean's mouth. Dean wound one arm around Cas' thigh, holding him in place as he fumbled with his jeans, desperate for relief. He moaned around Cas, stroking his own cock slowly as his lips slid along Cas unevenly. 

He was vaguely aware of Cas' hand in his hair, not bothered by it until Cas tugged him up, shoving him roughly back against the wall. Cas rocked against him, grinding their lengths together as he claimed Dean's mouth. He lost his boots and socks, kicking his pants to the floor before ridding Dean of his with a quick snap of his fingers. He was getting impatient, Dean realized, and he could relate to that. They stumbled to the desk and Cas pushed everything to the floor before hoisting Dean up onto it. 

"Is this okay?" he asked, looking Dean in the eye.

"Why wouldn't it be- oh," his heart raced as he realized what Cas meant, "you wanna- I-" he paused, and Cas pressed between his legs, cupping his cheek.

"Dean, if you don't want to…"

He was a little anxious, there was no denying that, but he trusted Cas and when he looked up at him, he couldn't help but smile.

"I do," he said at last, "it's okay. I want you." He pulled Cas back down to him, wrapping his legs around the angel's waist as he kissed him. Cas rocked against him, moaning into his mouth before pulling himself away.

"Lie down," Cas said, pushing a hand down Dean's chest and trailing kisses after it. Dean leaned back against the cold surface of the desk, letting out a little gasp that was quickly replaced by a moan as Cas' lips wrapped around his cock, sinking low.

His hands found the sides of the desk, bracing himself as Cas bobbed in his lap, alternating between sucking and flicking his tongue in all the right places. He rocked slowly into the wet heat, short shallow thrusts that weren't nearly enough. 

One finger pressed into him slowly and Dean dropped his head back against the desk with a groan, "oh _fuck_." Cas worked in and out, pulling off Dean's cock as he added a second finger. The burn was uncomfortable this time and he stilled Cas' hand with his own.

"This isn't gonna work," he groaned. Cas didn't reply, but there was a faint snapping sound and when Dean leaned up on his elbows, Cas was holding a small bottle in his hand.

"Gabriel isn't the only one who can produce things from nowhere," he grinned smugly, squirting the gel into his hand. 

"Isn't that an abuse of power?" Dean smirked. Cas just raised one eyebrow before sliding two slick fingers back into him, and Dean fell back against the desk with a shuddering breath. He moaned, hips jerking up with each push of Cas' fingers, swearing loudly when they brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

" _Cas_ ," he whined, "need you Baby, _please_."

Cas pulled out quickly, pulling a quiet whine from Dean as he positioned himself. Dean held his breath as the blunt head in Cas' cock pushed into him, clenching his fingers around Cas' free hand while the other smoothed over Dean's leg to relax him. 

Cas stilled when he bottomed out, and Dean squirmed under him, lifting his hips gently to adjust to the intrusion. Cas bent over him, flicking his tongue at a nipple and pressing soft kisses all over his chest as he started to rock his hips. 

"I never wanted him," he rasped, "only you, Dean. Always you. Since the first time I saw your soul in hell."

Dean groaned, rising up to meet each of Cas' thrusts, "me too, Cas. Me too." 

Cas' hand slipped to his shoulder, holding tightly as Dean dragged his hips closer, driving him deeper. Cas leaned further over, sliding his hands into Dean's to tangle their fingers together, pushing their joined hands up above Dean's head. 

Dean shut his eyes, focusing solely on the feeling of Cas' body against his. Cas' mouth crashed against his, they rocked together, sliding against the desk when Dean's legs wrapped around Cas' waist. Cas' pace was rough and unsteady, and when he hit Dean's prostate the man arched up, shouting Cas' name. 

"Harder, _harder_ ," Dean huffed, digging blunt nails into Cas' knuckles. His breath was coming in harsh pants, legs folded tightly around Cas' waist as the angel fucked into him vigorously. 

His orgasm hit suddenly, forcing his head back as he clenched his hands around Cas'. Cas rode him through it, finding his own release only moments later. He held himself up on shaky arms, panting heavily, until Dean tugged him down to his chest. They lay together for a long time in near silence, only their slowing breaths breaking the stillness. It was awkward and horribly uncomfortable, but Dean couldn't bring himself to move lest he wake up and discover it was all some wonderful dream.

"Cas?" he whispered. The response was little more than a muffled ' _Mmhmm_ ' into his chest, but he chuckled softly, wrapping one arm around Cas' shoulders and carding a hand through his hair. 

Cas moved first, pushing himself off the desk and pulling out slowly. Dean propped himself up on his elbows, watching Cas with a soft smile as the angel searched around for something. He returned with a washcloth - Dean didn't ask where it came from - and climbed back onto the desk to kneel over Dean. He cleaned them both off and Dean was about to make some comment about doing it the human way, when Cas leaned down and kissed him deeply again, unhurried as he let his hands roam over Dean's chest. 

Dean broke the kiss softly as a twinge of arousal pulsed through him. As much as he would love to stay and do nothing but have sex with Cas for the rest of the day, they both had things to do - important things, and Sam would probably be back soon. He kissed Cas quickly again and climbed out from under him. 

They dressed quickly, and Dean couldn't help but voice the question that had been nagging him - if he was totally honest with himself - for years. 

"Cas, before... you touched my shoulder," that seemed to catch the angel's attention and Dean leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor where he wouldn't have to face Cas. "Why did you get rid of it. Back in Stull, it was gone after you healed me."

"You were starting a new life," Cas replied solemnly, walking over to join him on the floor. He looked to Dean almost sadly, "I didn't want you to look in the mirror every day and be reminded of your past."

"I wouldn't have minded," Dean mumbled, "woulda had something to remind me of you while you were gone," he huffed a humourless laugh, realizing he was dangerously close to having a _moment_. He stopped himself and looked away, but Cas' arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into his chest. 

"When this is over, when Metatron has been stopped, I'll stay. If you want me to."

"Yeah," Dean nodded. He was cut off by the familiar buzz of his phone. "Yeah?" he answered, holding it up to his ear, "yeah, we're good Sam." He shoved the phone back into his pocket and leaned his head back against Cas' shoulder. "Sam's bringing them back in, apparently they've all be sitting around doing nothing."

Castiel chuckled lightly, "they take direction fairly literally sometimes. We should-"

Dean nodded. He stood up just as the first few angels began to trickle back into the room. Within seconds Azrael was waiting at the office door with Sam, apparently waiting to be let in. Sam just pushed the door open and walked right in. Dean smirked at the red-suited angel, waggling his eyebrows gleefully.

"Where have _you_ been?" Azrael asked accusingly.

"With The Commander," Dean retorted, adding extra emphasis to the title, "you wanna bitch at me for something, you're gonna have to talk to him first."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking apologetically at Cas. "So, everything okay in here?"

A small smile crept onto Cas' face as he glanced over at Dean and Azrael, "everything's fine."


End file.
